Draco's crappy stories
by rayraysakurablossom
Summary: all the random events that are funny.... DracoHermione
1. lollipop

-1Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter or anyone from it. Except well my stories for fan fiction yeah!!

Author's note: Oh by the way I got this idea from my best friend Eastella( I love youhug) then I wrote them and am continuing too so give me hope please bye!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hermione slowly opens the bathroom door. "OH MY GOD!" she shouts as she turns beat red and slams the door shut. Inside the bathroom sit's a shocked yet slightly disappointed Draco on the toilet. "Crap" he mutters with his head down.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Draco slowly opens the bathroom door and is about to walk in when he sees someone else. He immediately slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs to his room, blushing like crazy. In the bathroom stood a half naked Hermione with a towel wrapped around he. Draco sank into the bed put his arm across his face and muttered "Crap."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry slowly went into the Prefects common room to find Hermione and tell her that he loved her. He walks in and squeaks as he turns as red as a tomato. He leaves almost too slowly for his own good and falls once he's outside. Inside the common room sits a flustered Draco and Hermione on the coach with their hair a mess and hands redoing their clothing. Draco fixes his and Hermione's hair with a spell and realizes just who the intruder was and mutters angrily, "crap."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron Weasley secretly sneaks into the Prefects common room to see Hermione while she is supposed to be asleep. He sneaks up to her bedroom and sees that she isn't there. Then he sees a light from the bathroom. He opens the door and screams "BLOODY HELL!" He slams the door blushes deep red and runs back to his room. In the bathroom is Hermione in the bathtub and Draco is behind her wrapping his arms across her and his head in the nook of her neck. He recognized the red hair and mutters mockingly, "crap."


	2. chocolate

-1Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any Harry Potter characters but I own my own stories.

Author's note: Yeah second chapter please review I'll love you if you do

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blaise walked into the Prefects common room in hopes of finding Draco to warn him of Pansy's latest "get Draco" plan. He doesn't see Draco I the common room so he goes to Draco's bedroom. He stops as he sees Draco on his bed with his hand somewhere in particular.(he he) "Hermione! OH God Yesssss!!" Draco shouts as he climaxes. Blaise just stands there shocked. He then passes out with a loud THUD on the floor. Draco sits up and sees Blaise paled-faced and body on the floor and whispers "crap" with is head down.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Draco and Hermione were at Hogsmeade getting drinks (Firewhiskey to be exact he he) to calm down after all the prefect's missions. They were too tired to fly back to Hogwarts(plus it was two in the morning think of McGonagall's face shiver ooh) so they decided to get a room. They had seen Fred and George walk in earlier claiming that their girlfriends kicked them out & got a room. So Hermione & Draco went upstairs to see if they could share the room with the twins. They opened the twin's door and both blushed too quickly. (Hmmm what have they been talking about on rainy dayssnicker) There was Fred and George making out on top of each other. Hermione slammed the door and passed out cold. Draco just stood there with his head down muttering "crap."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Draco was being dragged along by Hermione(not that he was complaining or anything he liked the forceful side of herevil smirk) to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. She wanted to tell them of the latest mission because the always pouted for days when she didn't. They got into the common room but there was no Harry or Ron so Hermione dragged Draco to the stairs of the boys dormitories thinking they must be playing cards or something. They reach Harry and Ron's bedroom and she opens the door. She immediately jumps back and bumps into Draco who wraps his arms around her, shielding her eyes. She's blushing like crazy(why you ask read more) and Draco stands there wide-eyed and shocked trying to mutter "cr..cr..crap.'( Need I say why but yes I will) In the room is Harry and Ron on Harry's bed with Ron fucking Harry.( OMG THE HORRORnot)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny Weasley was slowly walking to the Potion's class room. She knew Hermione would be there since that was her next class and it was lunch. Hermione was always early and she was always studying at lunch so why not do both at the same time. So when she got there she opened the door and saw something she never would have expected. Hermione Granger not alone not studying, and with Draco Malfoy! She paled almost too quickly for her red hair to contrast in time. She shut the door and walked off hoping Lord Voldemort would find her and kill her now. Inside the Potion's class room was Hermione and Draco with him on top of her. His hands were up her shirt and they were in a desk. Hermione moaned disappointed "awww Ginny…" Draco released his hands from her shirt and laid his head in her chest sighing and whispering "crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: hey if ya wanna review please do and tell me if you liked it so I can write more bye!


End file.
